


hinedere (good morning)

by nobrainjustchiakienstar



Series: alkurei shorts [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobrainjustchiakienstar/pseuds/nobrainjustchiakienstar
Summary: Rinne wakes up with the sun.It’s a habit drilled into him from childhood -- no matter how late he falls asleep, he always manages to stir when the sun begins peeking into the room. As a kid, he hated it.Now, when Rinne wakes up, he’s always warm from Niki having shifted in his sleep to cling to him with all of his limbs.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Series: alkurei shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822093
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	hinedere (good morning)

**Author's Note:**

> i can't sleep, brain full of bees
> 
> i definitely suggest reading this one after [tsundere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072019) btw!
> 
> _hinedere - a person who thinks negatively about both the world and society, sometimes cruel and sarcastic towards others and judgemental of their views. however, if something they do contradicts their own views they might shift to another dere type to fit_

Rinne wakes up with the sun.

It’s a habit drilled into him from childhood -- no matter how late he falls asleep, he always manages to stir when the sun begins peeking into the room. As a kid, he hated it. Waking up with the sun back then meant sitting through lectures on how to be a proper leader, and early morning training with Hiiro and their father, and all kinds of scoldings about how he “needs to take things more seriously and stop with the weird dancing”. Back then, Rinne would pretend to still be asleep as long as he could, even if it only meant a few extra minutes in his own head in the mornings.

When he was on the streets it was even worse, with no real protection from the elements he often rose with the sun simply because he was _freezing_ despite the season and simply couldn’t stand to be motionless anymore lest he died from exposure or starvation. If he tried to stay asleep any longer than that, he’d be shaken awake by some stranger, or yelled at to move from his spot for that night by a disgruntled shop owner, or, once, threatened by an on-edge officer to be arrested for trespassing.

It was truly a blessing to meet Niki all those years ago -- the small, round-faced angel-in-disguise was truly the only thing good about the world.

Now, when Rinne wakes up, he’s always warm from Niki having shifted in his sleep to cling to him with all of his limbs. He doesn’t have anything pressing to get to so early anymore either, so he takes some time to simply admire Niki’s sleeping face, even if he drools a little and his bangs are a _disaster_. If he feels a little daring (which is more often than not), he’ll run his fingers through Niki’s hair at the risk of getting bitten. The dark silver strands always manage to fall loose during the night no matter how Niki tries to keep them contained, but the way they cascade around his head in a sort of grayscale halo and catch the morning sunlight is something Rinne simply can’t pass up the opportunity to appreciate every morning.

If Niki doesn’t try to sleepily chomp on Rinne’s hand, he tightens his hold on Rinne, pulling him somehow even further into the warmth of their sheets; if it were anyone else, Rinne would be recoiling with a mixture of distrust and fear and packing his things to leave as quickly as possible.

However, he knew from the day Niki picked him up off the streets that Niki is special -- Niki is and probably always will be the only person Rinne doesn’t feel the need to keep at arm's-length at best, the only solace from the harsh reality of the world they live in.

As he presses a featherlight kiss to Niki’s hair, he’s only reminded of his only wish. And oh how he wished they could actually get married; that would solve a lot of Rinne’s problems.

One of those problems, to Rinne’s frustration, is the near-constant want to just _kiss him_ already, and it’s only harder to resist when Niki’s sleeping face is so peaceful and pretty (despite the drool and the grumbling as he starts to get too hungry to stay asleep). Of course, he wants to save something special like that for an equally special occasion, even though he can tell Niki has grown impatient on that front as well.

It’s not that Rinne doesn’t want to give in, and it’s definitely not that he doesn’t _long_ to just grab Niki’s too-handsome face and kiss him senseless, it’s that he doesn’t want to blow his one chance at perfection with his soulmate if society won’t even let them seal the deal. It’s an all-or-nothing thing, really.

 _Just a little one when he won’t even notice won’t hurt_ , a little voice in Rinne’s mind offers. _If he doesn’t know about it it doesn’t count, right?_

Niki begins to groan quietly in his sleep and Rinne knows that if he’s ever going to listen to the little rebellious voice in his head, it needs to be very soon or he’ll lose his chance until the next morning.

He brushes Niki’s messy bangs out of his face as gently as possible; Niki subtly turns his head in his sleep to press his cheek to Rinne’s hand. Rinne leans in.

It’s barely even a kiss, just a quick barely-there touch to Niki’s lips before Rinne slips out of Niki’s arms to stand and pretend nothing happened.

He misses the little smile on Niki’s face.

_It doesn’t count._

**Author's Note:**

> stan crazy:b
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/shiinyniki)
> 
> and now i sleep to get my 22mil on the event tomorrow byeee


End file.
